The Recovery After an Initial Schizophrenia Episode Contract (No. HHSN271200900019C) was originally awarded to the Feinstein Institute for Medical Research (FIMR) to support the development, refinement, and testing of an early intervention model for schizophrenia to be implemented in the U.S. mental health system. The goal was to support the development of an intervention for first episode psychosis (FEP) that could (1) improve functioning and quality of life and minimize disability, (2) be delivered in real-world settings and (3) be implemented at a population level in the United States. However, due to funding limitations at the time of contract award, the work currently underway does not assess these patient-level outcomes over an extended period. Measurement of the impact of the FEP early intervention model over an extended period is critical, because impairment associated with schizophrenia can accrue over a period of years, leading to substantial functional limitations, reduced quality of life and disability.